


One Trip To The Grocery Store

by OneSlimyBoi



Series: Not So Straight From Hell [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Also they're idiots, Anxious panic, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Demons are very rude, Roman is trying his best, Virgil needs a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneSlimyBoi/pseuds/OneSlimyBoi
Summary: Virgil needed to go shopping. It would be much easier if he didn't have to take two demon idiots with him.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Not So Straight From Hell [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988224
Comments: 17
Kudos: 98





	One Trip To The Grocery Store

Virgil was  _ trying _ to relax in peace, however, that turned out to be rather difficult when there were two demons in your kitchen noisily scoffing your ice cream. He huffed to himself, they hadn’t even  _ asked _ . Demons have _ no _ manners.   
  
He thought about getting up to go ask them to be quieter, but it turned out he didn’t have to ask, as the noise finally came to a stop. He let out a sigh, finally it was quiet, he could go back to watching his show in peace.   
  
That was until Remus made his way into the living room, Virgil noticed chocolate around his mouth, clearly it had been as messy as it sounded. “We ran out of ice cream.” He said simply, licking around his mouth.   
  
Virgil sighed, “Really? You ate the entire pint?” Remus shrugged with a grin, the empty container still in his hand, “It was good!” He said, barely a defense. Virgil pushed himself up, grabbing the remote to pause the current episode he was watching. He ran a hand through his hair as he turned to Remus, “Fine, i’ll go pick up more. But you are  _ not _ allowed to eat it all at once.”   
  
Remus huffed,  _ clearly _ thinking that was unfair, but he agreed anyways, “Fine.” Roman came into the room, at least he didn’t have ice cream all over his face, looking over the two. “What?” He asked, presumably having heard Remus’ miffed sounds and wondering what was going on. Virgil grabbed the empty container from Remus’ hand, “I’m gonna go buy some more. We need groceries anyways.”    
  
Roman suddenly perked up, “You’re going to a human store?” Virgil looked up at him from the edge of the kitchen, where he’d gone to throw the empty pint in the trash. “Yes?” Roman gasped, “Can we come? They don’t have places like that in the underworld, and they look so  _ amazing _ in those shows you guys watch. So many different things!”   
  
Remus nodded from beside him, “It’s just rows and rows of weird human food!” Virgil looked between the brothers for a second, sometimes he just couldn’t believe the things  _ they _ thought were strange. “You.. wait,” A realisation hit him, “Then how do you guys get food?”    
  
Remus and Roman exchanged a look, “We… don’t technically need to eat.” Remus said. Virgil stared at them, dumbstruck. “You… you don’t need to  _ eat _ ?” They shook their heads in sync.    
  
“But we  _ can _ ! Usually demons either don’t eat, or they eat for fun.” Virgil paused, he would probably regret asking his next question but he asked it anyways, “Eat… for  _ fun _ ?”    
  
“Yeah, you know, like face-biting kitten heads, they taste really good if you cook them right-” Remus said, Virgil cutting him off, “That’s enough! I regret asking!” Remus’ mouth turned into a grin at Virgil’s reaction.   
  
Virgil rolled his eyes, “Alright. I’ll bring you two with me, but you have to be good. No yelling, no talking to any strangers, do  _ not  _ just pick things up off the shelves because i  _ know _ you’re going to make some sort of mess, and most importantly…”    
  
He took in a breath as he looked between the two, “Can you guys alter your appearances?”    
  
\--   
  
Virgil couldn’t deny the anxious feeling in his stomach as he walked into the grocery store with the brothers behind him. He really should have waited until Patton and Janus were home so they could come with him in case anything went wrong. But Janus had class for a while and Patton was out with Logan, so he had decided to brave it by himself.   
  
A big mistake.   
  
Although the twins now looked normal, clothes changed into normal casual human wear and the faint glowing and red eyes gone, it still felt like anything could go wrong at any second. He glanced back at them, they were both looking around in awe. It would never stop being so funny to see them being so dazzled by the smallest of things.   
  
He turned fully around to them, lowering his voice so no one else around could hear, “Alright, listen, no funny business, i mean it. Stick to me and don’t wonder off. Can’t believe a grocery store has become such a hazardous place….” He mumbled the last part, voice trailing away as he scanned the fairly full up aisles.   
  
He felt a slight urge to grab their hands like you would with a couple of toddlers, but considering they were grown men, it would definitely look weird. Suddenly he had an idea, he grabbed a trolley and rolled it towards Remus.    
  
“Here, you can push the trolley.” It was a way to keep track of him at least. Remus gasped, “I get to push this weird rolling thingy?! YES!” Roman frowned, “Why don’t  _ i _ get to push it?” Virgil scrambled for an answer, he hadn’t been expecting them to fight over it like… toddlers, literally they were just completely acting like toddlers today, weren’t they?   
  
Still, he needed to get the shopping done so he was just going to have to deal with it. He pulled them through the aisles, grabbing the things he needed off the shelves and trying desperately to be fast.   
  
He stopped at the freezer section, turning to them, “Okay, grab  _ one _ pint of ice cream. I’m going to go grab some other freezer stuff we need.” He said, looking at them both warningly because crossing the aisle.    
  
Roman and Remus exchanged a look. “Where’s the chocolate?” Remus asked out loud, looking across the rows of frozen treats. Roman shrugged, “I don’t know. Let’s just try to find the same container as before?” He suggested, there was a shocking amount of different tubs of ice cream, why had humans dedicated the time to making so many?    
  
“Okie!” Remus chirped, pulling the freezer doors open to get a better look at the tubs. He moved through them, not closing the doors properly behind him. He eventually found the same ice cream, Ben & Jerry’s, he snickered at the name, humans were so damn bizarre.    
  
“Hey!” Both the brothers looked up at the voice, trying to find who had called at them. “Close the freezer doors, you lazy doofs.” The person scoffed at them. Remus immediately blew a raspberry at her, “Shut up, butthole!”   
  
Roman shot the person a look before, a little too aggressively, slamming the freezer door shut. It made a loud bashing sound, startling the people around them. “Very mature for two adult men.” The lady said sarcastically.    
  
“Go away, you old fart!” Remus hallored at her. She gasped, “I am  _ not _ old!” Roman rolled his eyes, “Whatever, just get out.” She made a frustrated sound before finally leaving. Virgil came back as she strode away.    
  
“Geez, she’s got a face on her, hasn’t she? Anyways, you guys get it?” He asked, clearly not having heard any of the conversation. Remus internally chuckled, from what he’d observed of Virgil so far, that kind of interaction would have usually set him off.    
  
“Yeppers, we got it!” He chirped, tossing the ice cream into the trolley carelessly. He knew Roman wasn’t going to mention it either, although Remus would keep it in the back of his mind in case he ever wanted to tick off Virgil later.. Virgil flashed them a small smile, “Alright, we’re almost done. I just need a few more things.” He led them through the rest of the shop, finally stopping at the last few rows and turning around to the brothers, more specifically Roman.   
  
He sighed, “I need you to help me reach the high things on the shelves.” He said. “Because you’re short?” Roman asked, getting a snicker out of Remus.    
  
Virgil shot him a look, “ _ No _ . Because the shelves are stupidly high and you guys are stupidly tall.” Roman looked around him, “Why is everyone so short?” Virgil huffed in frustration, “You guys are  _ tall. _ ”   
  
“Yeah, seriously, why is the store just full of shortasses?” Remus asked, one eyebrow raised. Roman nodded, “Yeah it’s weird. It’s like, how do any of you ever reach anything?” Virgil felt his frustration start to grow at the two. Why were they being so purposely annoying?   
  
“I know, pretty much all of the humans i’ve seen so far are so  _ tiny. _ How come?” Virgil gritted his teeth, he was fully annoyed now, the stress making him irritable, why would they just shut up?    
  
“What if like, 90% of humans all have some short of shortness disease-”   
  
“IT’S BECAUSE YOU GUYS ARE SO FREAKISHLY TALL!” Virgil’s loud, frustratred voice silenced the aisle around them, he blinked a few times as he slowly realised he had just yelled. In the middle of the shop. Infront of a bunch of strangers His anxiety kicked in full time, panic rising at the fact everyone was staring at him.    
  
The anxious thoughts were screaming in his mind but loudest of all was telling him to  _ get out _ . So he did, pushing past Roman and darting out of the store. He _ knew _ it was a mistake to bring these  _ idiots _ with him.   
  
  
Roman stood silently for a moment, watching the spot Virgil had disappeared from, barely even noticing the people were around were still staring. He only realised when he heard Remus, “Take a picture, it’ll fucking last longer you twats!” Remus yelled out to the people around them. They were some murmurs and a few lingering glances as people turned back to their shopping.    
  
Roman looked over towards the exit, then back at Remus. “Should i… go after him?” Remus quirked up an eyebrow, “ _ Why _ ?” Roman shrugged, “I don’t know… he... seems upset?”    
  
“Since when do we give a crap if someone is upset? Leave him be, if we were back home and someone was any kind of upset everyone else would just be waiting to see if they took it out on someone else and they got to see a free fight.” Remus said, turning back to the trolley.   
  
Roman looked between him and the door a few more times, Remus was right, it wasn’t something they’d usually ever do. He never cared, back in the underworld no one was caring, it wasn’t in a demon’s nature. No one cared that no one cared.   
  
But they weren’t  _ in _ the underworld. They were in a place where, as he’d seen in another one of the human’s confusing shows, people had all  _ sorts _ of emotions, and they got upset, like… alot, some of them.    
  
It was weird, especially when humans got really upset and did that thing where water came out of their eyes, that was just unnatural, even by hell standards. Still, they were supposed to be figuring out the human world, and figuring out humans, too. So maybe he should act like a human.   
  
He turned and made his way for the exit, hoping Virgil hadn’t run off too far. Leaving Remus alone for too long was never a good idea. Luckily, he didn’t have to look far, finding Virgil pressed against the wall outside of the store with his hood tugged up.    
  
He went over and tapped Virgil’s shoulder, the other stood with his face hidden in his hands. Virgil jumped, blinking a few times before he realised it was Roman who had touched him and was standing right there. He let out a small sigh, “What is it, Roman?”   
  
“Uh,” It suddenly hit Roman he had no idea how to talk to people who were upset. Well, maybe people who were mad (duh, you just challenge them to a fight) but this? He had no clue. He just needed to say  _ something _ . “We… need human money. … for the food.”    
  
He internally cringed at himself, why was that what came out? Since when was talking  _ difficult _ ?? Roman  _ never _ had trouble talking. Virgil looked up at him, watching him with an expression unfamiliar to Roman before he dug his wallet out of his pocket and slapped it into Roman’s hand.   
  
“Thanks. Uhm…” Roman hovered for a moment more, he wanted to say something more, but his mind was still blank. He took in a breath, “Areyoualright?” The words came so fast they were almost slurred, but they seemed to be clear enough to Virgil to understand them after a second of processing.   
  
He looked at Roman with a perplexed expression, “You… actually  _ care _ ?” Roman rolled his shoulders, “I… guess so? This is new for me. Demons don’t do caring.” Virgil huffed a laugh, “I know, that’s why i’m surprised, since so far you guys have shown pretty much nothing but rudeness.”   
  
For some unknown reason to him, that stung Roman a little. He knew they hadn’t been great. It had only been a few days but so far they’d only disturbed the humans, butted in on things they were trying to watch and do, and… eat the food the humans actually needed to survive. Yeah, okay, they’d been jerks.   
  
But being a jerk never usually bothered him.  _ Usually _ . Where humans actually secretly siren like creatures that were changing them into more caring people with human emotions!?  _ Okay calm down Roman, might be getting a little dramatic here. _   
  
Still. It was strange. Like everything in the overworlds. Like everything about humans. It was so unusual, so odd and peculiar. Bizarre and uncanny, just not at all what they were  _ used _ to. But maybe some change was good, things definitely got a little boring in hell after a while.   
  
He looked down at Virgil’s wallet in his hand, then back up at Virgil. “I’m going to go pay for the stuff, but i’ll be right back!” He took a few steps back as he finished his words before fully turning and dashing back inside.    
  
He was back out five minutes later, Remus by his side. “That person was so  _ rude _ . He just expected us to know how the fuck this dang money works. We just threw some at him in the end.” Remus said, tossing Virgil’s wallet back to him.   
  
Virgil drew a sigh, “Great.” He mumbled sarcastically. He stuffed it in his pocket before pushing himself away from the wall. “Let’s just go.” He took one of the bags from Roman’s arms. Roman tried offering him a smile, people liked smiles at least, he knew that.   
  
Virgil’s gaze lingered on him for a moment, before he received the tiniest little smile back. He felt something inside of him jump at that, it was such a tiney-tiny little smile, what the-? He hadn’t felt that before. It felt like his heart was pounding, which was weird given that Demon hearts didn’t even beat (Don’t ask.) but… maybe he didn’t exactly mind it. 

**Author's Note:**

> AYY- i didn't take five years to post something new! but fr i struggled with an idea, because i didn't wanna do anything to intense right away lmao. If you have any suggestions for stupid shit for these guys to get themselves into, let me know! 
> 
> Alright, toodles <3 <3 (that's like, my signature thing now, i keep doing toodles and two hearts-)


End file.
